Space Lives
by Grass King
Summary: After retiring from being a Power Ranger permanently, Ashley and Andros, along with Karone and Zhane, took off in the Astro Megaship Mark II. Just before, Ashley had become the stunning bride of Andros, after giving birth to two of his children. Karone is
1. Take Off!

Space Lives 

After retiring from being a Power Ranger permanently, Ashley and Andros, along with Karone and Zhane, took off in the Astro Megaship Mark II. Just before, Ashley had become the stunning bride of Andros, after giving birth to two of his children. Karone is currently pregnant with Zhane, but has not told her brother or sister-in-law at the moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, however i do own Alicia and A.J., as well as the plot for this story.

Chapter 1: Take Off !

The four humans ran and each sat down in a chair, two were holding young children, surveying the large monitor in front of them all, showing a space view of planet Earth.

One with brown eyes and brown hair that was streaked with blonde, called out, "Ready everyone? Remember, there's no turning back."

The rest of the humans nodded in unison, while they each pressed a few buttons on the control panels, and in a few seconds the noise of the engines had become unbearable.

None of them spoke, mainly because none them would be heard. However the one with brown hair, and blonde streaks, sent a telepathic message to a woman of about the same age to him, with short, brown hair, and lovely brown eyes.

'Ashley, positive you want to do this?' As he looked over at her, she nodded her head, her hair waving as she moved.

Meanwhile the other two adults smiled at each other, one holding a young girl of about two years of age. The women also sent a telepathic message to the guy she was smiling at.

'I love you Zhane!'

Before he sent one back, 'I love you, too!'

Outside the spacecraft three humans stood back watching, and waiting. The people they had become such good friends with were leaving and may never return. One of them dressed in pink, one in black, and one in blue.

The spaceship hovered above ground, before blasting off. Inside the ship, a robotic voice said, "We have now left the Earth's atmosphere"

The women with short blonde hair, said to the one dressed in red, "Here you go Andros, you can have your daughter back now," as she handed him the young girl.

"Thanks Karone, but I thought you enjoyed spending time with your niece?" Andros replied.

Karone then said, "Oh, I do, but I enjoy it more when I can just give her to you," with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Then Ashley spoke, "I know what you mean, here honey don't forget about your little boy." as she handed the young boy to Andros, before kissing her husband briefly.

Then, for the first time, Zhane spoke, "Well I'm getting out of here before I get dumped with something unpleasant!" He began walking, towards the large door.

"Hold it there; don't think you get off that easily Zhane! You can go and clean up the mess you left, after you had your dinner." Andros said.

"But I was feeding your kids!" Zhane replied.

Ashley then butted in, "It's not there fault they end up a bit messy, when you feed them."

Karone then said, "I agree with you two, Zhane should clean it up, he helped cause it, anyway."

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" Zhane shouted.

"Well I changed my mind, plus this way, I don't get given any rubbish jobs."

Zhane, who couldn't think of a single comeback, simply walked out and headed to clean up the mess.

"Who says we put him on baby feeding duty for the rest of the week?" Andros asked, as the other two laughed.

Alicia pulled on her father's sleeve, and when he looked down A.J. was asleep in his arm. He passed Alicia over to Ashley as he took A.J. to his room. He placed A.J. into his cot, placing a blue blanket over his small body.

He headed back to the bridge, and when the metallic doors slid open, Alicia ran up to him and grabbed his leg. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders, as her walked up to his wife who was sat down, and began to give her a neck massage.

"Thanks honey, I needed that." Ashley said to him, as he placed his daughter on the floor and put his arms loosely around her, and placed his chin on the back of the chair she was sat on.

He kissed her smooth cheek, and then she turned around and kissed his nose, before pulling away to say "I love you, Andros"

Alicia who had heard this ran up to her mother and questioned, "Do you love me too, Mommy?" Andros laughed, as Ashley nodded at her daughter.

Then Andros looked around and asked, "Where has Karone gone?"

Ashley replied by saying, "Oh, she went to see Zhane."

"I thought he was cleaning up that mess?"

"He is, but you know how hard it is to keep those two apart, don't you? Plus you should be happy; it's your sister and your best friend we're talking about here." Ashley said.

Andros then said, "I know, but it's Karone I feel sorry for. I'm sure one of these days she's going to kill him. Plus if she doesn't kill him, I'm sure I might end up doing it!" As Ashley started to snigger. Andros had sat down on his chair by now, and Ashley began to walk over to him. She placed her arms around his neck, and rested her head upon his.

"Hey, want to see something funny?" Andros asked.

Ashley then replied by saying, "Yeah, but what are you going to do?"

Andros then just said, with a hint of laughter in his voice, "You'll see. D.E.C.A., view the security camera, L3D4."

As the monitor in front of him, sprung to life, he pressed two buttons on the control panel that sat in front of him and sat back in his chair to enjoy himself. The screen showed Zhane cleaning up the mess when Karone suddenly walked in. The door of the synthetron sprung open, and both of them looked at it when Psycho Red, in his ranger form appeared.

He did usual laugh, before he said "Silver Ranger, Astronema nice to see you again, now prepare to be destroyed!" Zhane picked up one of the bottles that had been left on the table, and threw it as hard as he could towards Psycho Red, who had his sword ready to slice it in half. As the bottle approached him, he swung his sword, and it went straight threw the bottle. The bottle went to hit him, however it just caused him to dematerialize as it went threw him.

"I'm going to kill Andros!" Karone shouted as she stormed out of the room.

Zhane looked up at the security camera, and said, "Andros, you got me back. But I thing you should run, fast!" As Andros jumped up from his chair he ran towards the door when his sister came in.

"What did you do that for; you scared me half to death!" Karone shouted as she entered the room, and Andros backed away.

"Only half, next time I'll have to try all five Psycho's, anyway it was funny." He replied as he picked up his oldest child. "Plus you wouldn't hurt your niece, would you?" As young Alicia was held in front of him.

"Funny, you thought that was funny? Anyway I could never hurt Alicia. But just wait, I'll get you back for that bro." Karone exclaimed at her brother; however he voice had begun to become quieter towards the end.


	2. The Search

Space Lives

After retiring from being a Power Ranger permanently, Ashley and Andros, along with Karone and Zhane, took off in the Astro Megaship Mark II. Just before, Ashley had become the stunning bride of Andros, after giving birth to two of his children. Karone is currently pregnant with Zhane, but has not told her brother or sister-in-law at the moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, however i do own Alicia and A.J., as well as the plot for this story.

Chapter 2: The Search

"Ashley, A.J. has awoken," DECA reported.

Ashley, closely followed by Andros, who was carrying Alicia, ran towards the room that contained their youngest child. When the automatic doors opened there was a loud crying noise that echoed thought the corridors.

"Alicia was never like this, we could leave her by herself for ages. He must take after you!" Andros laughed.

"It's okay baby, mommy's here now. Come on, stop crying." Ashley pleaded with A.J.

Andros then sent a telepathic to his wife, 'Honey, maybe he just wants his bottle'

She replied by thinking, 'But he had one just before take off'

'What about his teddy bear?' Andros questioned telepathic, as his wife began to look around the room for his teddy, she shook her head at Andros, who had also begun to search.

Andros got down on all floors to check the various areas that it could have become hidden in. Once every inch of the room had been searched without a trace of the bear, and A.J. still crying, Karone, and Zhane had begun searching as well as the Ashley and Andros.

"You're his parents; can't you think of anyway to get him to stop?" Zhane shouted over the loud crying that came from his best friend's son.

Andros then replied, "There might be one way. Remember when the Psycho's captured Cassie? Then how you helped her escape?"

"No, you don't mean?" Zhane asked.

Ashley and Andros then nodded in unison, each bearing a smirk on their face. Zhane and Andros left the room. Andros only went to help Zhane get ready. Andros came back fairly quickly. His white teeth were being shown when he returned.

A few moments later, Zhane, who could not be recognized due to his strange attire, appeared in the doorway of A.J.'s room, with A.J. still crying. He had on the clown suit that he had worn when the Psycho's had captured Cassie. He honked his round red nose and gave a balloon to Alicia and A.J.

A.J. looked up at him and his upset face quickly changed to one that showed a happy smile. He began giggling, as Ashley got out a camera, and quickly took a picture.

"Well Zhane, now, we can remember this moment forever, via one little black button and a piece of film," Andros said, with a smile on his face.

"Oh, and just so you know Zhane, his teddy bears in Alicia's room," Ashley commented. Zhane quickly stormed out of the room.

Karone quickly ran out after him placing her arms around him. She looked into his mysterious eyes and said, "Oh come on Zhane, they were only having a bit of fun. Anyway, they were just getting you back for everything you did to them."

"I didn't do anything that bad."

She leaned in towards his face he lips leading her. She pressed her lips upon his. He quickly returned this, and when they finally pulled away. They simply stared at each other.

"I should go," Zhane said simply, before he began walking in the direction of his room. "And don't tell the others about what just happened!" his voice echoed towards her.

When Zhane finally got to his room he went inside and stretched out on the bed. He stared at the ceiling deep in thought. (Well as deep in thought as Zhane can get.) When Zhane finally moved from his position on the bed he went over to his desk. He quietly opened one of the draws, and took out a small black box.

When he stepped out side he asked, "DECA, where is Andros?"

The computer replied, "Andros is on the Bridge with Ashley, Alicia and A.J."

"Thanks DECA, and don't tell them I asked." Zhane said.

Walking down the corridors, Zhane reached the door to the bridge. He took a deep breathe then stepped inside, where Andros and Ashley were playing with Alicia and A.J.

"Ashley, could I talk to Andros? Alone!" Zhane said in a deep, shallow, almost emotionless voice.

Ashley nodded and picked up A.J., and left the room, with Alicia following her quickly.

"Zhane, you wanted to talk to me?" Andros asked sarcastically.

"Yes, would you mind if I..." Zhane began.


	3. The Question

Chapter 3: The question

"If you what?" Andros interrupted.

"Would you mind if I married Karone?" Zhane questioned.

"Zhane it doesn't matter what I think? If I said you couldn't marry her, Karone would kill me. So, yes, you can marry Karone!" Andros replied.

Zhane's face lit up and he ran over to hug Andros. After he stopped he ran out of the door to find Karone.

He ran to her room, knocked on the door and waited. When she opened the door, he pulled her into a deep, romantic kiss.

"Zhane, what was that for?" Karone asked.

"Karone, will you marry me?" Zhane asked as he leaned down on his knee. An open jewelry box sat in his hand. Inside the box was a golden ring, with a small diamond on the top.

Karone simply looked at him, then at the ring and at him again. "Zhane of course I'll marry you!!" she shouted.

He placed the ring on her finger as she kissed him.

They ran together to the bridge to tell everyone else. They entered, walking through the metal doors. Inside they found Ashley and Andros, with Alicia and A.J. They were playing with their children, to keep them entertained, and quiet. Andros looked up and Zhane sent him a silent message that said 'Andros, don't say anything.' Andros, gave a slight nod in return, so small that only Zhane could see it.

"Ashley, Andros, guess what!" Karone told the duo.

"What?" Ashley asked simply.

"We're getting married!" she screamed in excitement.

Ashley ran over and hugged Karone and Zhane, while Andros shook Zhane's hand and pulled Karone into a big hug.

"I also have something else to tell you. I'm, I'm..." Karone began.

"You're what?" Andros interrupted.

"I'm pregnant!" Once again Ashley ran over and hugged Karone.

"That's, great," Andros said with happiness in his voice.

"Do you know what you're having?" Ashley asked after she had released Karone from her grip.

Karone replied, "No, not yet, but I hope it's a girl."

"Hey, I thought you wanted a boy!" Zhane said.

"No, that's what you want, dear," Karone replied.

"Well I'm sure Alicia and A.J. will be happy to have a little cousin to play with, won't you?" Ashley said as she looked over at her children. Alicia was nodding, and A.J. was simply playing with his teddy bear.

Alicia ran over to Andros, who picked her up as soon as she reached him, and put her on his shoulders. Meanwhile A.J. was slowly crawling over to his mother. She picked him up, and began to tickle him so that he smiled, with a gurgling laugh.

"Hey, I just had a thought. You never told us why you called your son A.J. So why did you?" Zhane commented.

"It's short for Andros Junior, I thought it was obvious," Andros replied.

"It is obvious, but not for Zhane," Karone said. The other two laughed at this comment, but Zhane simply pulled a face.

'Hey Ash, remember the day we got engaged?' Andros asked his wife telepathically.

'How could I forget?' Ashley replied.

Flashback:

Ashley walked across the wet sand, barefoot, while staring at the sunset, with the thousands of colours taking over the once blue Sky. Andros walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and then placed a quick kiss on her cheek. She turned around to face him and placed her lips upon his, holding him in a tender kiss, that seemed to last an eternity.

"Ashley, I love you, and I'm so glad that you were chosen to become a ranger. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here right now." Andros said, after he had pulled away.

"Oh Andros, I love you too, and I hope we never have to be apart again!" Ashley replied, looking into his beautiful, brown eyes.

He then knelt down on a single knee, sand beginning to cover his jeans. He rummaged threw his pocket, before he pulled out his hand, and a black jewellery box. He opened it, and gleaming up at her, was a golden ring, with a Yellow Sapphire implanted in the top, with a ruby on either side.

"Ashley Hammond, my love, will you do me the greatest honour of, becoming my wife?"

Ashley, who for a moment had a very surprised look on her face screamed, "Oh, Andros, of course I will marry you!"

She pulled him in for a passionate kiss, which he quickly returned.

Ashley soon came back to Earth and remembered how happy she had been, when he asked that single question. Her children had been with Karone and Zhane that day, and they had just been on their way to pick them up.


End file.
